Ouroboros
by dustingforsugar
Summary: A dark future fic about Gwen and Kevin's relationship. Gwen's been in hiding and Kevin finally tracks her down. Inspired partly by the Ben 10K future. Features dub-con and other mature situations. Stands alone as a one shot, but I may continue it into a longer story in the future.


Warnings for: sexual content, dub-con and abusive situations. Okay, so this fic definitely has dub-con elements, look it up if you don't know what it means. So if you're sensitive to that kind of material, I really would not read this if I was you. Consider thyself warned. I am probably a bit rusty, it's my first fic in a while, hope there's not too many errors.

* * *

The room came into focus slowly as Gwen blinked her way back into consciousness. Her quarters were dark and small from what she could tell, and her hands bound above her head. She could not quite figure out if the soft humming sound in the background was indeed some sort of air conditioning, or if it had something to do with her slight headache. Underneath her feet there was a large wooden crate, the kind that would usually be used for transporting fresh produce. The crate had clearly been placed there so she would not dangle from her wrists. Gwen lifted her head and looked up to see what she was hanging from. An industrial-weight chain, which was itself suspended from the surprisingly high ceiling. Gwen gave an experimental yank on the rope that restrained her, but quickly gave out a sharp hiss of pain. The rope was really more of a metallic cord, and it chafed at her skin.

Gwen called for help, and although her efforts were largely in vain, she did attract someone's attention. His footsteps echoed in the small hallway, slow and deliberate.

"It's been a long time, Gwen."

Gwen instantly recognised his voice, so she was hardly surprised when Kevin came into view. She had been foolish to think she would be able to live a normal life. A couple of years of peace had been more than she expected, but she had grown complacent in her freedom and she cursed herself for it.

She had thought so much of herself that morning, when she had put on that brand new dress. It was not expensive, but she thought it suited her well. The hem was only a few inches above her knee, which Gwen considered fitting for a woman her age. The rich brown colour drew attention from her body and towards her eyes and hair, the things she would rather highlight nowadays. She had felt quite confident as she returned home from the dinner that she had shared with friends. In fact, she was so self-assured that she walked the final block alone. That had been her folly; she had been tripped by her own confidence, and so she had never even made it to her front door.

"Almost two _wonderful_ years." Gwen retorted, full of grim sarcasm.

"Not nice." Kevin began, as he slowly shook his head, "But, what I really wanna know… is where you were hiding."

"Maybe you just lost your touch." She scoffed.

As he finally crossed the threshold of the door Kevin closed it behind him, and he ensured that it clicked shut. Gwen knew fully well what it meant; they were completely alone. Kevin had shut out any hangers-on that may have accompanied him, so she knew whatever he wanted required privacy.

Kevin looked over at Gwen. He was pleased to find that after two years she still looked as good as he remembered. It had been a long two years for him. Although he was used to going months without seeing her, and they had stopped being a couple years ago, two years had been an exceptionally long time. Kevin had tried to find her; he had sent many a man to seek her out, but they had all come back empty-handed. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth - which was always a possibility. In the end, that was what he presumed had happened. He thought Ben - or whoever was in charge nowadays - had sent her off on a mission. Though, he wondered why anyone would want someone as useless as Gwen on their team. Her powers had been slowly declining; year after year it had gotten worse. The last time he had seen her, she was capable of nothing more than a small, weak shield and tiny projectiles. Her powers had begun to fade when the trouble with Kevin started. When it began she had told him it was all psychosomatic, it was down to stress, and more importantly, it was all his fault. In those days Kevin had still felt bad when he made her cry.

After she had been gone for a year, Kevin became frustrated. He had tried to replicate her in other women, but it never quite held together. The other women always did the wrong thing. He ended up not looking at their faces, or covering their mouths, because the noises they made were disgusting and unattractive, nothing at all like Gwen's. However, there had been one girl who was a remarkably close match; she had the same shape of face, the same build, almost the same hair and eye colour too. When he had tried to do something she did not like, she had even managed to squeak out a little protest. The best match yet, he had thought. So Kevin had slept with her, and he even had a good time, although he pretended she was someone else all along. Afterwards, there was an unexpected hitch. The girl had nuzzled into his back as he sat on the edge of the bed dressing himself. She had whispered that she had not expected him to be so gentle. The throwaway comment had unleashed something in Kevin and sealed her fate. Her neck was swiftly broken. Even Kevin could not help but feel a little sick as her naked, motionless body lay crumpled on the bed, looking an awful lot like someone else.

When Kevin eventually returned from his reverie, he began to approach Gwen. It was then that Gwen panicked and flipped through her mind in an attempt to find some way to defend herself. Her powers were nigh on useless while she was trapped in the small room and he was closing in far too quickly for her liking. She was not dreadfully afraid of him, it was just that she did not want to give him the upper hand, because once Kevin had it, he was like a dog that refused to relinquish its bone.

When Kevin was just a metre away, Gwen wrapped her hands around the rope she dangled from and gained enough leverage to lift her knees up to her stomach, and then she kicked out with both feet. She yelped from a mixture of exertion and pain, as her entire body weight hung from her wrists causing the rope to shear at her flesh, making her skin twist and break. When her feet connected with his stomach Kevin hunched over in an attempt to regain his breath. It only took him seconds to recover, and he did so with a smile. That was when Gwen knew she was really in trouble.

Before Gwen could even comprehend, he was pressed up against her with one arm wound around her legs, and the other around her lower back, for while Gwen was atop the crate their height difference was reversed. As hard as Gwen tried to kick out of his hold, she could not quite manage it. She did not want to risk injuring her wrists any further, so she had to make do with the buck of her hips and growled protests for him to let her go, as weapons.

"I'll think about it." He smirked, as he enjoyed the way she writhed against him.

Kevin managed to hold Gwen fairly still with one arm; her body still pulled firmly against his. With his free arm Kevin grabbed her left leg and lifted it from the platform, his hand resting on the back of her thigh. Gwen was sure he going to slide his hand further up and so closed her eyes in anticipation, but she was surprised when his hand travelled down her leg, to her boot, which he pulled off with minimal effort.

Kevin let her leg drop back down and Gwen immediately realised his intention. When Gwen tried to touch back down on the crate, she was barely able to stand on the tip of her toes. Without her high-heeled boots on, she would dangle exclusively from her wrists. She looked down and watched as the toes of her left foot scraped the uneven surface of the crate. Suddenly, her red painted toenails seemed so frivolous.

"If you don't shut up and keep still, you'll lose the other one. Got it?" Kevin warned, as he started to slide her dress up.

The dress was quickly up over her hips, and then higher, as he revealed her almost all the way to her chest. In order to have a good look at her he gathered the excess fabric behind her in a knot, so that he held the entire lower portion of the dress up. He evaluated the body he had once been so familiar with, gradually drinking in all of her personal landmarks. All in all, he was disappointed. Her stomach had lost some of the muscular tone it once had, and the beginnings of her ribcage jutted out awkwardly.

"You're getting too thin." Kevin said coldly, whilst his finger toyed with the almost impossibly low waistband of her panties.

Gwen cursed herself for wearing such revealing underwear; they were black, seamless and rode incredibly low, for the express purpose of not showing through the clingy, stretch-material of her dress. His fingertip found and trailed along the thin scar that graced the skin just above her panties. It was so small and insignificant that no one else would have noticed it, but he did. Gwen had hoped he would be ignorant of what such a mark meant, though the smile that spread across his face told her otherwise. He looked at her expectantly, but Gwen remained stoic, because he deserved to know nothing of her life anymore.

Kevin allowed her dress to drop back down and stepped up onto the crate. Gwen stumbled back a little to try and put some distance between them, the heel of her boot dangerously close to the edge of the box.

"It's mine, isn't it?" He sneered.

The question, which Gwen regarded as rhetorical, hung darkly in the air. Her silence said it all. Kevin pressed his advantage and closed in on Gwen. He tipped up her chin with a single finger. She resisted the urge to shiver when he leant in close to her neck.

He began to nip at Gwen's pulse, "Does it look like me, Gwen?"

It was a horrible question, meant only to elicit an emotional response. She did not want to reply and she hoped her silence would answer on her behalf again. For Gwen knew Kevin did not ask because he cared, she doubted he was even capable of that any longer.

The salt in the wound was that the child did look like its father. His dark hair and eyes had overridden her genes easily and so she was left with a child that bore little resemblance to her. Everyone around Gwen saw it too, and even if they were too kind to say anything to her face, in whispers they all concluded that nature was cruel.

"Well..?"

"Yes." Gwen choked out, through the sudden lump in her throat.

When Kevin moved from her neck to her ear, Gwen got a quick glimpse at the smile on his face. It was not one of a proud father, but one of a sick man. She hated that smile, and so she shivered when he nuzzled at her ear, alternately licking and biting the lobe.

"Was it the time underneath the bridge, when I had you on your knees in the dirt?"

Gwen pulled on her restraints, but she only caused herself more pain as she felt the cord shear at her wrist. The way she responded only fed his desire to torture her further,

"Or was it that night in your parents' house, while they were sleeping right next door? Didn't complain so much that time, did ya?" He chuckled.

Truly, Gwen did not know, as they had met frequently around the time of conception. In some ways, Gwen had been glad of her pregnancy, for it gave her an excuse to break off the destructive union, even though it did not stop her missing his touch when she was in hiding. No man had ever touched her in the way that he had, no man dared. The circles in which Gwen moved all knew of Kevin and Gwen's association and they had all heard the rumours that it was not quite at an end. It would have been certain death to exhibit an interest in something that - in theory - belonged to Kevin, so most people stayed away from her. As for all the young and cocky suitors, who were naïve enough to think that they could take Kevin on, Gwen pushed them away for their own good.

"Hmm, I'd like to think it was the bridge." Kevin said, as he slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her through her panties.

"Don't." She began, "I don't want th-."

"Then why are you wet, Gwen?"

She closed her eyes and felt the habitual hot prickle creep across her face, embarrassed by her own body's reaction and Kevin's graphic turn of phrase. He was right though. She found her mouth was suddenly dry and she was all out of comebacks. Her stomach churned at the sight of his cocky smile. The precious resolve, that she was so painstakingly crafted over the years that they had been apart, was indeed in jeopardy.

On the nights when she was alone, Gwen often found that her hand ended up snaking down her own body in an attempt to satisfy herself. As she worked to a slow climax she was so quiet and relaxed, but when she reached her peak, her thoughts always wandered to him and their rough, hurried and passionate trysts. She knew it was wrong, and so she felt terrible afterwards, but Gwen struggled to remember a time when life was any different.

Gwen indulged herself in a whole host of excuses for her behaviour. In the old days – and she was aware how pathetic it was that she called them that – he was a good lover, he had made her gasp and arch her back almost every time. Those times were back when they used to have sex in a bed, and she had called it 'making love'. She wondered if she was just so desperate to resurrect those moments that she would let him do anything. Maybe it was the vow she had made all those years ago? The promise she had made to herself to fix him; the one that it had turned out so hard to keep.

When she felt his finger hook her panties to one side, she knew it was her last chance to try and stop the situation escalating, but she had found herself letting him do it. She might have whispered 'don't' over and over again, but her heart was not in it. Once again she gave in and let him have the control that he so craved, all because she could not let go of the idea that this time it just might be different.

Gwen kept up her mask of indifference as Kevin toyed with her clit, keeping no regular rhythm, simply teasing her. Although, she slipped up when he slowly worked two of his fingers inside her; she could not stifle the tiny gasp.

"I see that the kid didn't ruin you. Still tight, Gwen."

Gwen sneered at his ignorance of childbirth and his vile way with words. The look of disgust did not leave her face as he moved back into the crook of her neck to continue his assault. It was impossible for her to decide if her emotions were aimed at him or herself. She knew exactly what would happen next.

"I'm gonna untie you. No tricks this time." He whispered into her ear as he began to retreat from her.

In the past - several times, in fact - Gwen had fooled him and made good her escape. When her curves were in his hands, it turned out he was not so infallible after all.

Gwen barely felt the relief of the cord being untied, she was too busy worrying about what would come next. She did not even have time to examine the damage done to her wrists before Kevin carelessly dragged her from the podium by her forearm. Like a lamb she followed, shaking. The once so very powerful Gwen Tennyson had changed. In her teens she had felled the titans of the age, she had been a war hero, a powerhouse. Then the decay began and she had rotted away. Her boldness and her self respect had all but deserted her. Sometimes she felt like nothing more than a husk.

He led her to the back of the room, in order to be as far away from the door as possible. He pressed her front into the wall, because he could not trust her to not to flee. Kevin knew better than to trust anybody; in his line of work it was a golden rule. Of course, he had learnt that the hard way and Gwen had been the teacher.

Before Gwen could lay down any half-hearted protests, Kevin had yanked her dress up to reveal her backside. He was relieved to find that she was not a complete disappointment, because that was at least still high and firm; in fact, it still looked so good that he wanted to see more of it. So, using his free hand, he pulled her panties down to her mid-thighs. Then he jammed his knee between her legs, parting them as far as her underwear would allow. Slowly, he let his hand follow the cleft of her behind, deliberately brushing past the one place she hated to be touched. He almost laughed as she shrunk away from his hand; he had no vested interest, it was just a little punishment for hiding away for two years.

He whispered into her hair, as her gave her backside a firm squeeze. Then she felt his weight cease pinning her against the wall and she turned to face him. Gwen let herself be pushed into the centre of the room, away from him. She stumbled and fell to her knees because he had shoved her a touch too hard.

Kevin looked on as Gwen checked her palms for grazes. Then she turned and gave him a look that either begged for seduction or salvation, but Kevin could not be bothered to question the difference. It did not matter anyway, as not even Gwen quite understood where that line was any longer.

Kevin dropped to his knees and crawled into place over Gwen, caging her body with his own. His hands right next to hers, their fingers just touching one another's. It would almost have been romantic if they had not hated each other just a little. Gwen gave in to all the noises she wanted to make once he entered her. She knew all of Kevin's lackeys would be listening at the door; they were such pathetic little boys. The way they all looked at her told her that they knew what went on. Some of them could barely keep the smiles from their faces.

Gwen cast them from her mind. Instead she waited for Kevin to slip inside her. She knew it was not the reaction she was meant to have, but she was excited. When Kevin was pleasuring her everything felt so good and so right, she found it all so addictive. Already she was wet enough for him to slide his whole length inside her in one slow thrust. The sensation of him filling her up was exquisite and Kevin's breath on the back of her neck and in her hair completed her fantasy. There was pure electricity between them. Perhaps it was their mixed alien heritages, but that was how it felt when they were together, electric. One of Kevin's hands remained at Gwen's hip, guiding their bodies together, the other groped at her breast, his fingers rolling and pinching her sensitive nipple. He switched from one breast to the other enough times that Gwen lost count, her nipples stiff and throbbing, she cried out his name. He liked that and let his hand slide from her breasts and down between her legs.

"Come for me, Gwen."

He had whispered the sentence as he started playing with her clit. Kevin flicked it quickly back and forth, and occasionally stopped and squeezed it gently. Gwen could barely take the intense pleasure, he had not forgotten how to make her come. His speed increased as her moans spurred him on. He slammed his cock into her, and she was keen to take it, pushing back against him so that he penetrated her as deeply as possible. All the while his hand working away at her clit, bringing her closer and closer. She could feel how close he was, she wanted to come, she wanted him to come, she wanted it to be together. His hand slipped down from Gwen's hip to her stomach. Kevin was letting go, she was letting go.

Gwen was first, her long cry betraying the rapture of her body. As Kevin climaxed, the hand that was splayed across her stomach pulled her closer, so that he could be as deep inside her as possible. She heard the low rumble of his voice; it could have been her name or possibly just an expression of pleasure, but it sent a shiver down her spine regardless. In that one moment, they were together again.

A pause, a quiet moment for them to catch their breath. He let her go.

Gwen retrieved herself from her hands and knees, then located her panties and pulled them back on. She looked back over her shoulder at Kevin; he was still sat on the floor, his eyes fixed on his hands that lay in his lap. For a moment Gwen could have sworn she recognised the look on his face, and it was one she had not seen for so many years. She walked back towards him unevenly and then perched upon the edge of the crate she had previously stood upon.

As soon as Gwen had sat down, Kevin stood.

"You'll come with me tonight."

Gwen looked up at him, she was not quite sure if it was a question or a statement. She guessed that Kevin had left it deliberately unclear.

"No, I have to go home, Kevin."

Kevin flinched at the word 'home'. Her home had not been with him for many years, and Kevin did not even have a home any more, now he had places where he happened to sleep.

"You should just come stay with me."

Gwen frowned, she had thought they were past having this argument. When they had first reignited their affair, after he had become 'bad' again, he always asked her to come away with him. Once, he had even begged.

"You can bring the kid." Kevin added, still unsure why he wanted her to come with him anyway.

His comment was all it took for Gwen to snap back into the present. Living in the past was fine for Gwen, but when it came to her child, the situation shifted. There was no way Gwen could rationalise such a life choice. She struggled to keep her lip from curling as she imagined the ways Kevin would poison a child. So she stood and confronted him once more, a tirade against him, like the old days.

"Nothing could persuade me to come with you. Do you understand? Nothing. Every single chance you've ever had, you threw away."

Kevin made no eye contact and no retort, he just seethed silently.

"I don't think you even know how to love someone any more, you're just lonely and pathetic, barely even human. You don't want _me_. You want a pet." She spat, in close to his face.

"Don't tell me what I want." He hissed.

Before she even realised what was happening, she felt the sharp blow connect with her face, flooring her. He had split her lip. Kevin turned and focused on the concrete floor, strangely he had no desire to look at his handiwork like he usually did. However, he could see Gwen pat her lips gently out of the corner of his eye. As he did not pay full attention to her, he missed the change in her expression as she picked herself up from the ground, charged at him and delivered a devastating kick to his torso.

Kevin was stronger but Gwen was faster. During the years that she had been adjusting to the decline of her Anodite powers, she had trained with her size in mind. Her speed far outstripped Kevin's and she kicked him twice more, aiming for his kidneys, before he had been able to recover from the initial blow. Although Gwen thought she had caused him enough damage to make a break for the door, Kevin simply smirked and came towards her with his fist coming down from on high. She blocked his hammer-like punch from above with her forearms, and she silently gave thanks that he had not armoured up, as the force of the blow combined with armour would have probably broken her bones.

A volley of close combat blows were traded. They managed to avoid direct hits from one another relatively well, most likely due to all the years of fighting together as a team. They both anticipated the others moves expertly, but eventually there was a breakthrough. Gwen managed to slug Kevin in the temple, which dazed him for a few seconds, and gave Gwen the illusion that there would be enough time to immobilise him with a chop to the windpipe. However, her attack was caught mid-air and Kevin used the arm he had hold of to throw her onto the floor with ease.

She was winded, gasping for breath and attempting to pick herself up from the floor when she felt Kevin's weight pressing down on her. He had placed his knee on the bottom of her back and then began to twist her arm behind her. He forced her arm higher and higher, until it would not go any further and she knew the bone would soon yield. The pain shot through her arm and she was so sure that the snap was inevitable. Her gritted teeth just could not hold back her protests any longer when she felt him increase his pressure.

"You're going to break it!" She screamed.

Gwen's cries weakened his resolve and he released her arm. Although Kevin's weight was still pressing down on her slightly she managed to twist around to face him.

"You always let me in. You're stupid." Kevin said, smiling down at her.

The sick, self-satisfied look on his face enraged her. She could not see a scrap of what he once was. Maybe whatever had spoiled him was contagious, because Gwen snapped and the words spilled from her like an out of control fire.

"Yes, I am! But you're worse. You're weak," Gwen spat, gazing at him intently as she continued, her voice dangerously low, "because you can't stop looking for me."

Both of their words were true and they knew it, which was why they stung all the more. She hated him for making her stupid and, in turn, he hated her for making him weak. In truth, they disgusted each other, but there was no way they could stop. Like the Ouroboros that ate its own tail, they were stuck in a never-ending loop, destined to go on forever until destiny finally chose to interfere.

It was this very notion that made Kevin's anger course through him, he hated the way she controlled him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. So because he had lost control, and because he was weak, he let his anger consume him. He was not even aware that he was about to slam Gwen's head, side-on, into the concrete. Whilst Gwen just closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

Somewhere around the time her skull fractured, a few clear thoughts flashed by. She thought of her family, her child, even _him_. Not the Kevin she knew today, but the one she remembered from her youth, the one that she loved so fiercely. Her final memory before she succumbed to unconsciousness was so simple and meaningless: eating ice-cream cones in a parking lot when she was a teenager. She remembered licking her cone and laughing, though she could not remember what the joke was. The strawberry ice-cream that she lapped at was so sweet and creamy that she swore she could taste it all over again. Ben and Kevin were there, but she could not understand what they were saying. Then she put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun that had just reappeared from behind a cloud. The sunlight was so strong that she closed her eyes. The boys' voices faded away and she suddenly could not remember the taste of the ice-cream anymore, or anything else. The sun was just too bright…

* * *

An hour later, Gwen managed to drag herself to her knees. Her head throbbed and her vision was off, and when she put a hand to her face she felt the sticky, congealing blood. When she looked to the floor, she was surprised there was so much blood. Gwen wondered if it was all her own, because it would certainly be a feat to survive that kind of head trauma. She could taste blood strongly in her mouth and when she searched around with her tongue, she found the source. At some point she had lost one of her upper molars. She did not even bother looking for it; her condition coupled with the darkness of the room would have made any search nearly impossible.

In spite of her pain she knew she had to find help if she wanted to survive. So Gwen slowly rose to standing, her breathing so much more of struggle than it should have been. She stumbled about thinking she would collapse again, until she finally steadied herself against a damp cinderblock wall. Her head pounded, the brick felt cool against her skin but she was struggling to recall what she was supposed to do in such a situation. When she looked down she realised why she was stumbling so much, she was still wearing only one boot. She almost laughed. A quick scan of the room yielded no results as to her shoe's whereabouts, so she began her limp towards the door. The ankle that was still enclosed within her boot hurt, she figured she must have twisted it at some point.

Regardless of her pain, she limped on, and opened the door. The short hallway was dark, with only one lone 'fire exit' sign that flickered to light her way. The building seemed deserted, and it was. He had not waited for her this time. She had expected him to be there when she opened the door, but then again, he had never beaten her like this before.

* * *

A few miles away, Kevin stopped running and slunk into a small alley. He doubled over and panted hard as he tried to catch his breath and calm the burn in his lungs. His body ached from the multitude of blows Gwen had delivered. She always put up a good fight; that was one thing that had never changed about her. Momentarily, Kevin smirked as he fingered the rib she had broken. He had to make do with that kind of attention now, because he could not elicit any other kind from her, no matter how hard he tried to force it.

Kevin suddenly remembered what he picked up just before he had left her; he still had it clutched tightly in his fist. He opened out his hand. In the middle of his palm was a tooth - _her_ tooth - covered in dried blood. He had no idea why he had picked it up, or why he had not thrown it away. Truthfully, the emotions - that he swore he turned off years ago - stopped him. Kevin's jaw tightened, he hated thinking of her. An evening with Gwen always chewed on his mind for weeks. He didn't love her, he didn't love anyone, he couldn't. He hoped, for her own sake, that she was dead.

* * *

Gwen slammed herself side-on into the long metal bar that held the fire exit closed. Even though it was a little stiff it still gave way fairly easily, although the pain that radiated from her bruised sides made her sob. The door opened onto a small alleyway, just yards from the main street. A couple of people walked by the alley's opening, but none of them looked her way, so Gwen took a few steps forward and then slumped against the brick wall opposite the door. She had only meant to lean against it for support, but she had ended up sitting on the dirty floor because she was out of strength. The alley smelt truly revolting and she struggled not to vomit as she peered at the cracked screen of the communicator on her wrist. Even though it had been through a lot of action, it still sparked to life when she pinched the two buttons on either side with her thumb and forefinger, even if she had to apply a little more pressure than usual.

Ben answered her almost immediately. He had been worried when she never called to say she was home safely and check on her son. Fortunately, he had not mobilised the search party yet. Her cousin asked if she was okay. She did not know quite how to answer, and as she raked a hand through her messy hair, strands stuck to the weeping grazes on her knuckles. Everything hurt. She knew that Ben would insist that she went to the hospital and got checked out. Although, considering how her head throbbed and bled, it probably was not a bad idea. Then, after the hospital, Ben would have his questions and her son would need her attention. She only needed to hold on for a few hours more, and then she would have the privacy of her own home.

_"Gwen? Are you okay?"_

All that was left to do was answer her cousin and start the journey home.

FIN

Will possibly continue this…


End file.
